Testing the waters
by DinozzoFan
Summary: 29. Scorpione fanfic... Hermione and Scorpius spend the afternoon together.. but will it be uninterupted?


Hermius fanfic!!

---

Scorpius couldn't help but be somewhat proud as his fantastically built girlfriend removed her robes revealing her bikini clad body. "Get in here beautiful."

"What did I tell you about calling me beautiful?" The brunette insisted.

"That you would rather me lie? Come on! Surely I can call it how I see it!" Scorpius smiled cheekily. The brunette picked up her robe and went to put it on.

"Don't do that," Scorpius said softly, trying not to laugh, "do you know how long it took for me to get out of the house without being noticed? I will do anything you want!" Scorpius pleaded.

Scorpius's bikini clad girlfriend climbed into the warm water, "all I want is to not want you."

"Well I am sorry, but for that there is no cure." Scorpius grinned as he brushed his lips against her neck. Before she knew it Hermione was straddling her boyfriend, with her arms wrapped around his neck, "where is you suit?" she giggled youthfully.

"I thought it would save time?" he suggested playfully.

"How very thoughtful of you." Hermione smiled. "Why don't you help me with mine?"

Scropius smiled, "gladly." Before taking a deep inhalation of air and submerging himself in such away Hermione was sitting on her lover's chest, before he grabbed her in a crocodile like death roll. Hermione ended up sitting on the bench with her legs still wrapped around Scorpius. He quickly came up for air, as he resubmerged himself Hermione felt his hands feeling for the edge of her bikini bottoms.

"Mum I'm home," Rose announced as she came out the back door.

Hermione cursed quietly.

"What are you doing in the spa? It's not even spa weather." Rose looked at her mother in a suspicious way. Hermione felt Scorpius move beneath her, she quickly moved her legs so Scorpius' head was clamped between her thighs.

"I'm just relaxing; you know making the most of a quiet house..." Hermione explained as she forced a smile.

'You don't look very relaxed... You haven't even got your hair wet?" Rose said suspiciously.

Hermione rolled her eyes and dunked her head under the water. Locking her lips onto Scorpius' she partially filled his lungs with oxygen; she could feel his lips move into a smile as she detached her lips. Hermione raised her head to the surface, "better?"

"I guess," Rose said, "can I have a few gallons? I want to met a friend in Diagon Alley..."

"Sure sweet heart, there are some gallons on the kitchen table." Hermione smiled, "take your time and have fun!"

"Aha, thanks mum," Rose said as she swiftly left, with a distinct feeling that she didn't want to know why her mum was acting so weird.

Hermione grabbed her wand from beside the spa and quickly placed a charm on the backdoor to the yard so she would have more notice next time. Hermione the quickly called a gasping Scorpius out of the water, he was breathing heavily as he pulled her body closer to his. The moist feel of the air leaving his mouth and hitting her neck gave Hermione chills down her spin. It was raw.

Hermione had tried to leave Scorpius a few months ago, before things got serious, after Ron had became suspicious of Hermione's happiness with their relationship. It was at that time when Hermione and Scorpius was just a casual thing, hooking up as a way to escape their realities in troublesome times, although then Hermione had some control. Hermione now needed him, he was like a drug who made her feel young as approached her mid forties. He made her happy.

Scorpius' breathing returned to normal. "I'm sorry," Hermione whispered, "I don't know why she came home so early."

Like usual Scorpius smiled, "as far as tortures go, having my head stuck between your thighs doesn't even rate. You have met my dad right?"

Hermione pulled away, "yeah I have."

"What is wrong Hermione?" Scorpius asked, "What did I do?"

"Your dad," Hermione whispered, as pushed herself to sit on the edge of the spa.

"He is a jerk so what?"

"I have got to go..." Hermione said quietly as she started to climb out of the spa.

"No." Scorpius said firmly, placing his hands on her waist, "I want you to stay."

"And I want to be happily married and not stay into the arms of a seventeen year old lover. I went to school with your dad and you go to school with my son." Hermione said as she peeled Scorpius' hands off her waist.

"Then don't," Scorpius said. "You can leave Ron, I finish school this year. We won't have to sneak around."

"And what about Rose and Hugo?"

"They can choose, they will still love you. I'm sure they would want you to be happy." Scorpius suggested desperately, Hermione couldn't leave him. He couldn't even remember what his pre-Hermione life was like.

"Scorp don't be silly. You are not old enough to settle down like that. You don't love me, you just love being with me." Hermione insisted.

"Hermione it kills me to be with you at the moment. You spend the day with me, then when Ron gets home from work, it is like we never happened. You just fall back into bed with him." Scorpius said angrily as he climbed out of the spa and put his boxers on.

"Oh scorp," Hermione said softly

"I'm going to have a shower, and then I'll be out of your hair." Scorpius said as he walked towards the door.

Hermione sunk her face into her hands, how had she not known how Scorpius was feeling. It only took her a minute to decide what to do. For once in her life she was going to do what she wanted, instead of what was 'right.'

---

"What do you want?" Scorpius said as he heard Hermione enter the bathroom, "I'm drying to drown myself here." Scorpius joked in poor taste.

"You," Hermione said quietly as she climbed into the shower still wearing her bikini. "I want you."

"What about your family?" Scorpius asked as he held Hermione at arm's length.

"Ron will move on and the kids will understand. We can make this work!" Hermione insisted as she lowered his hands and pressed her chest against his.

"Don't tease me Hermione... Are you serious? Are you going to leave Ron?"

"Yes." Hermione said enthusiastically. "Now shut up."

Hermione pressed her waist closer to his and started kissing his neck.

"I do love you," Scorpius insisted.

"I know. I love you too." Hermione smiled, "Now seriously shush it."

Scorpius smiled as he kissed Hermione's forehead, "time to celebrate?"

Hermione roughly pushed Scorpius onto the tile wall behind him, "what do you think?"

"That we should risk falling over and should perhaps move this into your room?"

Hermione pressed her body harder against his, "well if you can get me there in thirty seconds we have a deal."

Scorpius swiftly picked up his loosely clad girlfriend and carried her into the bedroom where he dropped her onto her bed. "You have no idea how happy I am that you will soon be spending those cold nights cuddling me and not him."

"Oh I'm sure you are going to show me," Hermione smiled mischievously as she ducked under the covers to remove her swim suit."

"That I will," Scorpius smiled cockily as he jumped onto the bed causing Hermione to squeal.

---

Lol sorry for cutting it off guys but I wanted it to end on a cute note

If you like it check out my page, i have written other fics with this pairing!


End file.
